In a conventional gas turbine, numerous combustors are disposed in an annular array about the axis of the gas turbine. A compressor supplies compressed air to each combustor, wherein the compressed air and fuel are mixed and burned. Hot combustion gases may flow from each combustor through a transition piece to a first stage nozzle to drive a turbine and generate power. Often, each combustor includes a fuel plenum or each nozzle in the combustor has a fuel plenum with multiple nozzles per combustor disposed therein. Typically, the fuel plenum may include various components that are machined separately and thereafter assembled. Current fuel plenum assemblies and manufacturing techniques, however, tend to produce misaligned components and/or components that must be machined with increased tolerances to ensure that they fit together, leading to increased manufacturing costs, stress on the components, and/or inefficient operation. Accordingly, improving fuel plenum assemblies and the associated manufacturing techniques continues to be a priority.